


Quis Custodiet Ipsos Custodes? 守望者谁守望？（翻译/Translation）

by sandunder



Series: Lucy [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: 每个人都试着在狗血大戏之后恢复惯常的生活。而惯常的事情发生了。
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Series: Lucy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524173
Kudos: 1





	Quis Custodiet Ipsos Custodes? 守望者谁守望？（翻译/Translation）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quis Custodiet Ipsos Custodes?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040475) by [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC). 



> 译者注：
> 
> *本文是Lucy系列的第七个部分。
> 
> *（本系列整体偏罚夜，但）本部分是没有明确攻受向的罚夜罚。
> 
> *我不确定我会不会翻完这个系列，所以，欢迎移步AO3阅读原文。

第七部分 Quis Custodiet Ipsos Custodes? 守望者谁守望？

原文地址：[url]https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040475[/url]

原作者：titC

[hr]

礼拜一早上，弗兰克开车载马特和露西去了尼尔森肉铺。他们的礼拜天是在动物收容中心过的：一起跑了好几个礼拜没有一起跑过的步，然后带着露西散了个长长的步。卡莉在他们准备动身去曼哈顿的时候留意到他们的破镜重圆，给了他一个大拇指。弗兰克告诉马特的时候，马特用物归原主的围巾遮住微笑。

“它有你的味道。”进了卡车之后，他马上宣布。

“尼尔森的妈妈认出它来了。她要求得到答案。”

“啊，可怜的你。她有时可以死咬不放。”

“是啊。是尼尔森把我从她手里救下来了，但他也要求得到答案。”

“那你可是惨透了。”

“可不是。”弗兰克不清楚马特知道不知道他的朋友先前有多担心。“你今晚会出去？”

“会吧，应该。”马特伸过来一只手找他的手。“得去试试那套新铠甲，是不是？”

“是。”弗兰克飞快捏了他手里攥着的手指一把。“悠着点，成么？你还没有……”他敲敲方向盘。“你还没有完全恢复呢。”

“我会好好恢复的。我保证。”

是啊。说得跟真的一样。弗兰克将车泊到肉铺旁边，鼓起勇气迎接多个尼尔森和一个（十之八九满面得意）的凯伦，但马特眼下很是轻松和放松，所以，他办得到。离开之前，他伸手抚平马特的领带——这甚至给他赢来了一声勉强忍住的咯咯轻笑。作为报复，弗兰克将凯伦的名牌叭地敲到地上。

“小姑娘你乖乖的，呵？”他对露西说，然后他下了车。

毕竟，他得去一趟动物收容中心收拾点东西。

[hr]

第二天一早，马特给他打了电话。刚醒过来的他声音还沙哑着。

“嘿，弗兰克。”

“小红。”

“你在干嘛呢？”织物窸窣。他还躺在床上呢。“我刚醒。”

“我晨跑回来了。”

“嗯。”弗兰克能想象他眼下的样子：在他花哨的丝绸床单上舒展身体，依然还有点手脚不太协调，伸手乱摸闹钟，抓挠着缝过针的地方然后想起来他不该抓挠。“想跟你说声谢谢。”

“为了啥？”

“那套铠甲。”噢。“它真的很棒。马尔文最出色的一件活计。”

“是么？”

又是一声轻哼。马特听起来很满足。“我去拜访过他。他跟我说你们达成了一桩小交易。”

“他都说了啥？”弗兰克希望波特没说什么跟那对角有关的话。

“他说你现在欠福吉的债。”噢，那个啊。该死。

“是啊。”

“福吉知道了？”

“还没有。”

“好吧。”更多窸窸窣窣的声音和一声长叹。马特现在大概是坐起身了，可能正准备站起来。而且穿着愚蠢的袜子——弗兰克就是知道。“我搞不懂你怎么能起那么早跑步。”

“让我头脑清醒。”弗兰克脱下跑鞋，一只手抚过脸颊。嘿，今儿早上他得刮胡子了。“再说也没多早，小红。”

“随你怎么说。”啪的一声，狗狗发出的声音。“是啊，露西，是弗兰克。嘿，话说，我能告诉小福不？”

“告诉他啥？你每一个早上都是根废柴？”

“我觉着这事儿他已经知道了。我是说，你欠他的。”

“嗯，当然。跟他说我会修东西，如果他有需要的话。”

“好的。不过他自己就挺擅长动手的，你知道么？他能够搞定很狭窄的空间，这之类的。”

弗兰克闷哼一声。“比我还擅长？”

“唔。你仰面躺着的时候能够拧螺丝么？有人跟我说那是高难度技术活儿。”[color=Silver]（*拧螺丝，screw，俚语里指性*交；所以这里以及下面若干对话都有点一本正经开黄腔的意思）[/color]

“小红。”

“我是说，如果有他在的话，没什么东西会一直漏，你知道么？他就是那么效率。”

“[b][i]小红[/b][/i]。”

“我记得以前我和他当室友的时候……”

“我发誓，我现在就开车到地狱厨房给你看看谁最擅长拧螺丝。”

马特大笑。“你刚刚那话是威胁么？”

“今天晚上我会把你钉在床上，小红。你给我等着。”[color=Silver]（*钉，nail，俚语里有激烈性*交的意思）[/color]

“说好了。说好了。”

该死，弗兰克很想念这个。他是怎么的会以为自己能够没有它？“今儿晚上，小红。”

“等着。”

“对，等着。”他挂掉电话，有那么短短一瞬间怀疑马特到底有没有跟尼尔森上过床。不，他俩没有过。对不对？不管怎样，尼尔森眼下看起来对他女朋友死心塌地；弗兰克很肯定他此时此刻没有什么歪心思。而且弗兰克记得当尼尔森看到马特和另一个男人走到一起的时候他很是惊讶……但那不表示他俩之间就没有一点点心动，也许大学里喝醉了酒的时候——啊，该死。不行。这样太蠢了。

[hr]

弗兰克发现尼尔森、默多克和佩吉正在又比又画手舞足蹈地规划法律事宜。

“哇哦。”他开口的同时险险避开凯伦冲着他肚子上挥去的一记手肘。

“噢，嘿，弗兰克。”她歉意地拍拍他胸口。“上这儿偷马特来了？”

“最好是的。有人跟我许诺过一些东西哦。”那个小混蛋说。

“我[b][i]真的[/b][/i]不想知道。但我很高兴这一轮瘟头搭脸已经过去了。”尼尔森一只手揽住小红。弗兰克眯起眼睛。“我们需要你明天精神饱满，好么？”

“明天怎么了？”弗兰克问。露西一头顶到他腿上。他挠了挠它。

“被[b][i]某些人[/b][/i]烧成白地的儿童色情集团明天预审。”尼尔森轻轻晃了晃马特的肩膀。

小红咧嘴微笑。“我不知道你在说啥呀，小福。”

“嗯哼，你当然不知道了。如果一切顺利的话，我们明儿晚上不醉不归，我发誓。加了鳝鱼的酒哦，马特！就跟过去的好时光一个样儿。”

小红把头埋在尼尔森肩膀上大笑。弗兰克努力忍住不动手将他从他哥们儿身上扒下来。他一点都不嫉妒。他定睛打量尼尔森的手指——它们还放在马特身上。尼尔森的手指既不过于纤细也没有过于粗壮。他的指甲短而干净，没有咬痕或者伤痕。他手上皮肤看起来柔软得很。弗兰克低头看向自己的双手。打过太多架之后，他好些指关节都不是直的。而且他的手是工人的手——伤痕累累，皮肤粗糙，覆着老茧。他将双手塞进口袋里。他没有看凯伦，但他能感觉到她好奇的视线落在他身上。

“我期待着呢，小福。”小红拍拍尼尔森柔软的肚子，终于将他自己和他哥们儿分开。“喂，弗兰克，你来么？”弗兰克耸耸肩。当然。

“玛西也来！”尼尔森说。“如果你能带他，我看不出为啥我不能带我女朋友。”

“我们还可以问问布雷特来不来。他也在办这个案子。”凯伦一面说，一面将弗兰克来之前他们铺得到处都是的文件理成整齐的一小叠一小叠。

“你这是准备把整个地狱厨房都邀请过来么？”弗兰克问。“都开始拉拢警察了？”特别是马奥尼。他才刚刚得知夜魔侠的身份，也许他们现在不应该把他逼得太紧。

“唉！”尼尔森举起双手。“这叫做结交朋友，你懂不懂啊？”

马特轻笑一声，挽起弗兰克的手腕，另一只手提着公文包，他的盲杖折叠起来，挂在他手腕上摇摆。“好了，好了。明天见，小福，凯伦。”

“明天不准有淤青，也不准有黑眼圈，你听到我的话了没？”

“我的样子会拿得出手的！”

“锁骨以上的位置不准有吻痕！”凯伦补充。

尼尔森呻吟一声。但终于，他俩出了门。弗兰克把公文包挎到自己肩膀上，这样，马特可以牵着露西的绳子。他们可能走得有点点急。弗兰克还有承诺要兑现啊，毕竟。

[hr]

步行回马特公寓的时候，他们差点儿被雨淋到。到了大门口，他俩都有点点气喘。露西肯定是已经弄明白现在她是得不到多少注意力了，因为弗兰克一摘下它的牵绳和胸带它就直奔垫子没有搭理他们两个。弗兰克站直身，面朝马特。

“你饿吗？”这给他换回一个微妙的笑容。“小红。”

“可以快速吃点儿。”马特说。马特准备去厨房。弗兰克发动突袭，将他推得抵到墙上。

“你个小混蛋。”他嘶嘶地埋在小红脖子上说。这给他带来一声愉快的轻哼和微微的歪头——让他更长驱无阻。“我今天一整天都在想这个。”

“是啊。”噢，马特现在的腔调没之前那么得意了，而是带着微喘。好极了。弗兰克一只手滑到马特的白衬衫下头，手指顺着他缝的针脚抚摸。马特抽了一下。看起来，他得当心些。

“有什么你想要的？”

“有什么[b][i]别的[/b][/i]你想要的，你是说？”他一条腿勾到弗兰克髋部，用力握住弗兰克双肩。哦，好吧，他懂这个提示，透彻又明白。弗兰克将他压在墙上。他很肯定，小红有一阵子不会想着别人了。

[hr]

弗兰克的短发擦过马特的肩膀，当他从床上扭头看向客厅的时候。马特咯咯笑出声来。

“怕痒？”

“没有的事。”哈，谎精。“你在看啥？露西没在咬鞋子吧，我希望？”

“它睡觉呢。不，是我们刚刚搞得乱七八糟。”西装在地上，衬衫在沙发上，马特的领带在咖啡桌上。鞋子这里一只，那里一只。弗兰克想着要不要把它们都收拾好，免得小红忘记了，回头被绊倒。还是晚点儿吧。现在么，他只想享受他身下马特坚实的身体，想要用手指轻轻抚过横在他身前的手臂，感觉他的手抚过汗毛时他的轻轻战栗。他们的身体现在足够暖，既然他把先前被他们推下床的被子捞了起来。

“唔。我有点饿了，现在。”马特说。弗兰克决定这意味着他做了正确的事情。“都是你的错。”

好吧。“罪名成立。”

“那你得进行弥偿。”

“好了，好了。我来喂饱你。”弗兰克眼下的头发很短，短到他很容易就感觉到马特的嘴唇落在他头颅上。“你以前到底是怎么活下来的？就靠着难喝的啤酒和外卖？”

马特掐了他一把。“以前是福吉负责搞定吃的，从我们是舍友的时候开始。”

“我没听到什么有力的解释呵。”

“我会做饭。”

是啊，可能是真的；但他就是从来不做。反正弗兰克从来没见过。唔，弗兰克喜欢做饭，所以也没关系。这让他觉得自己有用，好像他在做什么完全有益而无害的事。不涉及鲜血，不涉及疼痛。能让另外一个人幸福、健康。他曾经被剥夺这一点，当他的儿女——呵，反正这就是对他有意义，好么？有意义。马特的手指扣住他的手指，像锚一样将他系在当下。

“我跟小福说过了。”

“啊？”

“你欠他的事。他一直笑了整整五分钟。”

该死，弗兰克一直想要忘记这茬。“我觉得我更喜欢从前的他，当他怕我的时候。”

“他很勇敢的，你知道么。他会害怕，但他不会让害怕阻止他。那是真正的勇气。”

“是啊，我注意到了。”他是个话特别多的律师，但他的柔软西装下头有钢铁意志。肯定得有，既然他是得和马特时刻交锋的人。“他人不错。”

“好高的赞誉。”弗兰克能听出他声音里的笑意。

“可别让他的尾巴因为这个翘太高。”

“不会的。”

弗兰克可以直接这样睡过去，既然他知道每一个重要的人都平平安安。马特的呼吸也开始平缓下来。弗兰克闭上眼睛，但又重新睁开。该死。“小红？”

“啊？”

“你跟很多男的处过么？之前。”

“之前？在你之前？”

“是啊。”

“有一些。怎么了？”

“没事。”

“弗兰克。怎么了？”

“你和尼尔森，你俩关系很近，是么？你俩认识了几辈子，但他之前不知道。”

“我从没有，呃。对这事我一直不太坦白。”

“什么鬼。你跟他一起住了好多年。”

“说出来大家会尴尬的。”弗兰克等着。“交女朋友，那个是正常的事情，你知道吧？但我不想让他认为……呵。我不想搞到非搬出去住不可。”

“你觉得他会把你赶出去？[b][i]尼尔森[/b][/i]？”

“我知道，我这事是办得很蠢。但我一直没说，是的。万一他觉得这个很恶心呢？万一他觉得我在跟他调情示好呢？我不想冒险。再说了，我自己也没完全接受这事儿。一直想把这事儿放到脑后，基本上。”

[b][i]天主教[/b][/i]，弗兰克心想。但至少这事似乎完全没对玛吉构成困扰。“你跟他藏着掖着的事儿可真多。”

“我知道。我不是个很称职的朋友。”唔，是啊，问问柯特，他大概能举大把的例子出来说明弗兰克是哪一类朋友。“你？”

“男人？有过，在玛利亚之前。那种没长远打算的关系，你知道吧？我跟很多人有过关系，但没有公开跟男人交往过。还是‘不准问不准说’的规矩，我入伍的时候。”弗兰克叹一口气。“然后我就遇到了她，而且……呵。再就没有过别人了，那之后。我眼里再也看不到别人了。”

“你们的感情真好。”

“当你还拥有幸福的时候，你别松手——不应该松手，你知道吧？松手了你就是蠢货。”他拧身从马特的怀抱里挣脱出来，低头看着他，看他没有焦点的视线，乱七八糟的头发，依然红润的嘴唇，脖子上的十字架和脸颊上的短短胡子茬。弗兰克闭上眼睛，跟马特额头相抵。“货真价实的蠢货。”

“没关系的。”马特低语。“我就喜欢蠢货。”

晚饭不着急。

[hr]

弗兰克从来没去过乔茜酒吧。它是那种苍蝇酒吧，他喜欢的那一型。看到尼尔森出现在里头，弗兰克有点惊讶。话说回来，尼尔森也并不是一直都穿着奢侈西装梳着时髦发型。他甚至朝里头的一些人点头示意，并收获了他现在行头过于花哨跟这里不搭的好些调侃。他从容地应对所有调侃，并迅速让人们搞明白他就是这里长大的——谢谢你们哦——而且跟他们这些人的母亲姊妹都认识。好吧好吧他是个厉害角。凯伦和马特也如鱼得水地自在。凯伦喝起酒来跟条鱼似的。马特则显然有他自己的专属台子——他们走进去的时候，好几个人站起身招呼马特过去。

“我以前单干的时候曾经在这里约过一些客户见面，”坐下来之后，马特说。“现在他们就再也不让我坐别的桌子了。”

“[b][i]这里[/b][/i]是最好的一张台子。”尼尔森说。“呃，最不黏的一张。”

弗兰克背后是墙，他觉得这一点不错。他怀疑马特最初被这张特定台子吸引十之八九也是出于这个原因。“那么，尼尔森。你女朋友来的？”

“玛西？对，她加会儿班，但她会来的。”

“我猜她得多挣一份儿钱，把你在我们所里挣不到的钱给填上。”凯伦说。

“懒得跟你计较。我们挣的钱[b][i]暂时[/b][/i]是不太多，但我们会挣大钱的！我甚至带了些我从前在HC&B的[b][i]付费[/b][/i]客户过来！”

马特对着啤酒微笑。他们几个有他们几个的习惯，弗兰克清楚。他们之间常规性的熟稔的你来我往，各人有各人扮演的角色；诸如此类的。他们就像是一家子，而他只是站在外围看着他们而非真正是其中一员。那些调侃，那些用馅饼付法律费的笑话，那些秒懂的笑点和轻松的接话。但马特的大腿紧紧贴着弗兰克的大腿；这就够了。

“你觉得布雷特会来么？”凯伦问。

“呃，他会的。”尼尔森皱眉看一眼手机，然后将它反扣到桌子上。“他会嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，但是他会来。”

“他不喜欢律师啊？”弗兰克问。

“他说旁人看到了影响不好；但是，嘿，我们是发小，人人都知道。”

“他和福吉从幼儿园起就是死敌，我觉得。”马特说。

弗兰克从桌子上方俯身向前。“要我帮你杀了他么？”

“噢我的上——等等，那是个笑话么？你刚刚是讲了句笑话么？马特，他这是在释放友好么？还是在讲笑话？他说他要去杀掉一名正派的纽约警官，为了我？”

“你怎么想，尼尔森？”

凯伦乐不可支。“可怜的福吉，你给自己找了名身披血腥盔甲的骑士。”

“嘿，我不是什么落难的姑娘。话说，弗兰克，”尼尔森说，“你为什么不跟别人一个样儿叫我福吉呢？”

“因为我们不是死敌。”

“我是说，你这样子有点怪，你知道吧？”

“‘福吉’这名字不怪？”

“这叫[b][i]传统[/b][/i]。”

“不是所有传统都是优良传统，[b][i]尼尔森[/b][/i]。”

“所以，如果我们变成死敌，你就会叫我福吉？”

“变成室友也可以。”凯伦说。

“呵，不，没门儿。”尼尔森战抖起来。“我好容易从马特·默多克手底下逃得性命。我不要再冒险了。”

“逃得性命？嗳，小福。”马特微微噘嘴。凯伦的微笑扩大。

“我也不会叫你‘小福’的。”弗兰克说。

“我依然是尼尔森咯，那么？”

“那就是你名字。”

“天哪，行吧，至少不是富兰克林。”

“从来没人管你叫富兰克林，在我的印象里。”马奥尼从尼尔森身后说。“除非在你把事情搞砸的时候。”

“我从没把任何事情搞砸过。”

“当然。”马奥尼坐下，拿起啤酒，和桌上已经放着的啤酒瓶一一碰杯。“怎么的，又跑到乔茜酒吧来过苦日子了？最近缺钱啊？”

“呃，不用担心，贝思还是会照常拿到她的雪茄的。”

“她不需要你的雪茄。”

“但她想要，布雷特。我怎么能拒绝她这样一个温馨的乐趣呢？”

“温馨？恶心吧，你是说。那些玩意儿臭死了。”马奥尼跟尼尔森唇枪舌剑着，但他的视线不时扫向弗兰克和马特。尼尔森似乎浑然不觉。他多半不知道他哥们儿知道了啥。现在还不知道，至少。凯伦则留意到了绷紧的气氛；她的眼睛眯起来一点点。

尼尔森的手机在桌子上震动。他拿起手机。“肯定是玛西。”

接下来，他脸色唰一下白了。他抬头看向马特，手机砰一声重新反扣回桌上。

“她不来了。”

“啊？”

“嘿，马特，介不介意我们去你家继续喝？今儿晚上这里的人有点多。而你家离这最近。”

“噢，呃。当然。”

每个人都注意到气氛的改变，但他们没有慌慌赶赶。尼尔森的视线不断左右乱晃，活像他觉得马上就有人突然蹦出来袭击他。弗兰克轻轻推了他的手肘一把。“不要东张西望。反正有马特在留神。有什么异动的话，他会听到的。”

“噢。对哦，好的。”尼尔森努力停止表现得像只惊惶失措的小鸡。在他们步行的短短一段路上，他跟马奥尼聊起些轻松点的话题。

凯伦闪身走进一家小杂货店买啤酒，让事情看起来更像那么回事。他们等她的工夫，马特放在弗兰克胳膊上的那只手拉了他一把。“我不觉得有人在盯梢。”他说。

“我也没看到有什么人，但是……”弗兰克抬头看着上面的窗户。“附近有人认识马奥尼不？”

“嗯，多半是有的。”

“我们应该甩掉他。”

“没人能够甩掉我，卡索。”马奥尼说。

“你是警察。而在我看来眼前不是什么适合警察掺和的局面。”

“你只不过是想摆脱我好去一派祥和的大街上玩枪战。”他也皱眉盯着马特，但目前他还是守口如瓶什么都没说。

高跟鞋跟敲打在人行道上。是凯伦回来了。她手里提得满满的。“我们的酒买来了。谁帮忙提一点？”

马奥尼接过其中一个袋子，怒视着弗兰克。“我当然能帮上忙。”他说。

噢，该死。不管现在到底发生了什么事，他们只能指望没人看到他们里头有个警察，虽说是个穿便衣的警察。

他们匆匆走进马特的公寓。大门一关上，露西还没有跳起身，尼尔森已经冲到弗兰克面前。

“你还欠我一份人情。”

“是。”弗兰克懂。他懂尼尔森没说出口的话。

“喂，”马奥尼说，“你不能……你不能那么做，福吉。”

尼尔森拿出他的手机。“你看。他们拍了张照片。他们还说不准报警，否则她就完了。”

“这是他们的套话，你也知道的。”

“是，但事情发生前你永远不知道他们是不是认真的。我不能拿她冒险。”

“玛西很坚强的。”马特说。

“是啊，可是，我们在路上的时候他们还发了段短视频过来，就几秒钟。视频里头，她被人打过，嘴塞起来了丢在后备箱里头。我……该死，马特。”

“我能不能？”尼尔森点头同意之后，弗兰克拿起手机。视频上看得出车的颜色。从后备箱判断，车型像是福特。尼尔森的女朋友脸上有泪痕。她的妆花掉了，但她抬头瞪着摄像头，满面怒火。弗兰克希望她不要过度激怒绑架她的人，毕竟她现在没有反抗能力。话说回来，她是律师；她大概很清楚何时攻何时守。

“看到什么有用的信息了么？”福吉问。弗兰克耸耸肩，把手机递给马奥尼。马奥尼瞪着他，但接过了手机。

“视频是三十分钟之前拍的，如果文件名没被做过手脚的话。”马奥尼说。“所以，就是最近。她身上是她今天穿的衣服么？”

“没错。”

“我们得去问问技术组，看看他们能不能定位到拍摄地点。”

“等等。”凯伦说。“看她的手。”

“她的手怎么了？”马特的耐心正在流失，弗兰克看得出来。法庭上唇枪舌剑，没问题。有人可揍，他也心向往之。但手机上的无声视频？见鬼，小红他对此束手无策。

“她在用手比划什么。绝对是故意的。”

“比划什么？”

“字母。“拇指和食指，是L。而另一个……”她开始在她自己的手机上戳戳点点。“该死。我在查手语，但这个动作看起来不像是手语。”

“让我看看。”马奥尼说。他皱起眉头。“会不会是Z？”

“见鬼。”尼尔森一把攫住马特的手臂。“兰德曼和扎克。”他一屁股坐到沙发上。露西在他脚边上蹲下。他心不在焉地抚摸着他，嘴里重复着：“兰德曼和扎克。”马特似乎明白了这两个词的含义。[color=Silver]（*Landman and Zack，首字母缩写为LZ，马特和福吉毕业之后单干之前曾经实习过的大律所。后来，玛西，兰德曼和扎克律所当时的雇员，向马特、福吉私下提供所内文件协助扳倒了菲斯克。随着其客户被定罪，兰德曼和扎克也同时遭受巨大打击）[/color]

“谁？”弗兰克从没听说过这几个名字。

“儿童色情案件，我们的对手就是这家元气大伤的律师事务所。好几年前，我们在他们那儿当过实习生。我们第一次斗菲斯克的时候，他们差点垮了。”马特一边说一边在尼尔森身边坐下。“玛西以前在他们那工作。但她偷了些文件给我们，帮我们扳倒了他们。”

“而预审就是在今天。”马奥尼说。“他们的目标是你跟玛西两个人。”

凯伦打开几罐啤酒放到茶几上。“那么，让我们先定个计划。”

“我不参加计划。”弗兰克说。

“啥？”

“我去侦察。”

“侦察？你想去[b][i]侦察[/b][/i]啥啊，卡索？”马奥尼走上前，怒视弗兰克。“这是一起绑架案，不是义警和逃犯能够解决的事情！”

“我两者都不是。”不算是。

“你有什么打算？”马特问。

马奥尼转身盯着他。“你不要鼓励他。”

“我刚刚说过了，”弗兰克告诉马特，“侦察。查看她上班的地方，看看有没有谁注意到什么事。”

“那个叫做[b][i]警方调查[/b][/i]，卡索，而你不是警察。”

“他们说了不准找警察。我不知道他们准备做到哪一步，但是，布雷特……”尼尔森低头看向手机屏幕，看向视频里他女朋友冻结不动的影像。“万一他们是认真的呢？万一他们认出你来了呢？”

“纽约市又不是就我一个警察。”

“但我只信任你。”

“这话真是暖心，但还是不行。”

“如果你俩一起去呢？”每个人都瞪着马特。“我也可以一起去，确保你俩不会自相残杀。”

“你们都留在这里。我不需要一个瞎子律师加一个以开枪为乐的义警试图盯在我身后。”

马特皱眉。但弗兰克在他面前跪下，捏了捏他的脚踝吸引他的注意力。“你就留这里，因为你哥们儿需要你。好么？”小红点头。他看起来并不满意，但他没有反对。弗兰克懂的。他知道拳头痒痒的感觉，想要打什么东西。任何东西。任何人。

“你也留这里，卡索。我会打电话向局里请求支援，然后——”

“不行。”尼尔森一只手闪电般伸出握住马奥尼的手腕。“至少现在还不行。那些人——你不可能知道他们买通了哪些警察。你不可能知道他们多铤而走险。我信任你。我也信任这里的弗兰克。但不在这个房间里的人？不行。特别是事关——事关玛西的时候。”

“我记得你们说过他们已经一败涂地一无所有？”

“就我们所知。显然还有我们不知道的。我不要冒这个险，布雷特。”

“见鬼。”马奥尼拍拍他的枪套，眯起眼看着弗兰克。“你要是轻举妄动……”

“懂了。”

弗兰克希望他身上能有一两把枪，但他不是非要枪不可。他可以从那些王八蛋身上弄到枪，如果有这个必要的话。他会的。

“平安回来。”马特说。

“我们会的。”弗兰克抓挠露西的下巴，并赶在触摸马特的冲动压倒其他人的存在之前离开。他在这里不是给他们的……关系……博眼球的。是啊。[b][i]他们的[/b][/i]。

离开的时候，马奥尼没搭理他。走在街上，他脚步如飞。弗兰克跟上他的速度。

“所以，我到底应该是跟着你，当你的尾巴缀在后面，还是和你一起去呵？”

“我压根儿不想你去，卡索。”

“哦，我已经知道了。”

“我的车就停在几个街区以外。”

“警车么？”

马奥尼停下脚步。“见鬼。如果有人足够警觉的话……”

“我们可以用我的车。但我会去。”

“真的是你的车？”

弗兰克耸耸肩。“动物收容中心的。他们准我用。”

“你怎么做到的？让别人信任你？“这一回，换马奥尼跟着弗兰克。“还是说，他们不知道你的真实身份。”

“他们现在知道了。”

“而且他们还能接受？”

“看起来是。”

“我算是搞不懂。你怎么办到的？默多克他一直有点儿不走寻常路，但福吉？福吉·尼尔森？”尼尔森摇头。“他并不蠢；他知道你是个麻烦。”

“我哪知道。问他去呗。”他们来到面包车旁边，上车。“可能是因为那条狗。”

“嗯，当然。那条狗。一条看起来像是经历过地狱之后又回来了的狗，顺便说一句。”

“它现在没事了。”

“是是是，你是世上最佳狗爹地，我敢说。不过，你让马特接受了一条导盲犬，干得漂亮。那可是项了不起的成就。”

弗兰克发动引擎。“是露西收养了他。”

“他肯定是喜欢流浪动物。”马奥尼查看手机，让弗兰克换一条路线以避免从警局门口开过去。“话说，他其实不需要狗，是不是？”

“他没有狗也不要紧，大多数时候。”

“[b][i]大多数[/b][/i]时候？那家伙靠着跑酷在纽约风驰电掣，跟拿武器的人格斗是他家常便饭。”

“有些时候他的注意力放到了别的事情上，或者受伤了，或者累了。”

然后，马奥尼好一阵子什么都没说。“他经常受伤啊？”

“一他妈的直。”弗兰克回答。

“哇哦，好吧。那么，他最近都没穿铠甲，是不是？”

“他最好是穿着呢。我找人给他做了一套新铠甲。”

马奥尼吹一声口哨。“你还真是那种暖起来没边的冷酷杀人犯男友。” 

“闭嘴。”弗兰克把面包车停在HB&C办公室所在楼宇一个街区以外的地方。“现在这个点，里头不可能有很多人。”[color=Silver]（*玛西现在所在律所）[/color]

“才九点。肯定还有些律师没走。但应该是警卫更多。”

“你不能挥舞着你的警徽走进去。”

“你不能一路突突着人头走进去。”

“没有枪。突突不了。”

“有些时候啊，卡索，我真心希望我在那座桥底下冲你开枪了。”

“有些时候啊，我真心希望我当时就留你在警车里头自生自灭。”

“我才不信你的话。”

“是么？”

“你救了我的命，虽然对你一点好处都没有。”

“你那一回并没有逮捕我。我们扯平了。”

“行吧。”

“行吧。”弗兰克拉开车门。“我们能走了？”

“等等。”马奥尼查看他的手机。“福吉刚刚给我发来些名字：在里头上班的人，还有那些现在可能依然在办公室没走的人。我们进去，说我们要见律师。等你拿到机会，你就赶紧去看看那些体面的玻璃墙后头到底发生了什么事，好么？”

“嗯。”楼梯间。地下停车场。地下室。建筑内。当然。“你有我号码？”

“有。小福说他马上把我号码发你。”

既然他们手上没有正儿八经的耳麦，那就只能靠手机凑活。“我们走吧，那就。”弗兰克说。

把警徽收到汽车储物箱里之后，马奥尼怒视着他，但一句话都没说，直到他们走到办公楼边。给警卫讲了几句好话，报了几个靠谱的名字（感谢尼尔森的信息），他们就被放了进去。等到他们身边没人了，弗兰克选择了楼梯，马奥尼则乘电梯上楼去找律师。到现在为止还没有哪里可疑。等他到了停车场，一切则都好像——唔——过于安静。过于正常。

他推开防火门，然后，没错，很安静。他绕着圈，翻检着口袋，装出在找钥匙的样子。天花板上，安全摄像头一闪一闪。他知道他不能一直在这里转悠：他的小把戏换不到太多时间。

安全灯，昂贵的汽车，还有——见鬼。一辆簇新的道奇车边上有一只蓝色的细高跟鞋。弗兰克拍了张照片发给尼尔森。[b][i]那是你女朋友的？[/b][/i]他环顾四周。地上有轮胎印，但很难说是什么时候留下的。[b][i]是。[/b][/i]尼尔森回复。那好吧。他们开始搜集到线索了。[color=Silver]（*安全灯，指一旦有人试图进入黑暗建筑或地区便会发亮的警示灯）[/color]

他走向电梯，装出没能找到车钥匙的样子进了电梯间。下一步：摄像头。控制室。

弗兰克决定从停车场上一层的地下楼层开始查。管道，线路，不亮的氖气灯——不是这一层。他抄起遗落在地上的一把螺丝刀，塞到后腰别住。回到电梯间，再上一层：这里的可能性更大。但这里也有摄像头，他得手脚放麻利点。他必须快进快出，并希望马奥尼那头也顺利。

屏幕前头只有一个人。但这个人在坐等弗兰克。“不要跟我扯[b][i]我迷路了[/b][/i]这套鬼话。”他说。

呵，那好吧。弗兰克举起双手，顺势扔出手里的的螺丝刀。它打掉了警卫手里的枪。弗兰克扑过去。打斗很快。那家伙停止了一切反抗，在弗兰克用椅子将他撂倒之后。

“嘿，你自找的。”弗兰克一边说，一边捡起警卫的枪。他在计算机上头戳戳点点，找出了回看当天早些时候录像的方法。[b][i]她办公室在哪儿？[/b][/i]他会先从停车场的摄像头开始看起，同时等待尼尔森的回复。正当他和软件搏斗的时候，弗兰克突然意识到：他能听到靴子踩在地面上的声音，而且这声音离他很近。该死，他没去留意周围。菜鸟级的错误。他猛地平贴到门边的墙壁上，检查他的武器。有一些子弹，但不够。

子弹打到墙的另一边。他合身扑到地板上——墙太薄了，挡不住多少子弹。那些人从门口涌进来。他冲他们开枪。他敲上某个人的太阳穴，趁他晕头晕脑缴了他的械，又开枪放倒了几个人。但他扛不住多久了。手臂上肌肉剧痛。一颗子弹擦过，让他身侧疼得要命。一条手臂勒住他——他晕了过去。

[hr]

醒来时，弗兰克的双手被锁在身后的暖气片上。他摇晃着手铐，闷哼着拧动身体，但这徒劳无功，只是给他双腕带来疼痛。马奥尼从房间的另一头注视着他。他显然是被锁在了从地板直通天花板的管子上。

“见鬼。”弗兰克说。

“海军陆战队教给你的战局分析就这么一丁点哇？”

“他们也抓住你了。”

“他们先发现的你，但是决定先对和你一起来的人——也就是本人——下手。”

“是啊，呵。”弗兰克想要找一个舒服点的姿势，但他一条手臂跟一侧身体像是着了火。就没有哪个姿势舒服点。

“你受伤了。”马奥尼说。

“没什么大不了。”

“当然。”

有人狠狠敲了下门之后走开了。他俩保持了一会儿沉默。这是间没有窗户的房间。唯一的光线来自天花板上一个老旧的黄光灯泡。弗兰克在他手腕边上摸索，但手铐十分结实。外头有些说话声，脚步声，以及椅子在水泥地面上刮擦的声音。

“外头有一名警卫。”但不是守在大门口。不然的话，他们会听得更清晰。

“唔，是啊。”马奥尼微微一笑。“但我觉得他们还不知道你的身份。不然会有更多吹嘘。”

“他们不是本地人，我猜。”

“我也这么猜。”

“有听到关于玛西的消息么？”

“他们提到另一个房间里有个女人。希望就是她。该死，这都是你的错。我们本来应该做[b][i]正确[/b][/i]的事！”

弗兰克仰头靠在他身后的暖气片上。是的，他们搞砸了。眼下，他们基本上束手无策，而这让他怒火攻心。他想要猛砸谁的脑袋，他真的很想。但他眼下唯一能砸的脑袋是他自己的。然而用它去砸他背后的铸铁暖气片着实毫无意义。该死。“他们肯定想留她活口，不然……”

“是。但这些人，他们只是雇来的打手。从我先前听到的来判断，这只是桩收人钱财替人消灾的活儿，所以他们不熟悉情况。他们不蠢，但不熟悉情况。”

“可能会犯错？”

“可能会，可能不会。”该死。“我们现在只能等。”

“你不喜欢等。”

“谁喜欢啊？见鬼，我妈如果知道这事保准会对我大加训斥。”

“你还是她的小宝宝，呵？”

“闭嘴，卡索。”弗兰克微笑。弗兰克得一分；马奥尼零光蛋。“我很想知道你男朋友会说啥。不过他差不多跟你一样疯。也许凯伦？”真的，该死，她很擅长这一套：在他们把事情办砸的时候把他们训得俯首帖耳。好吧，大家平局。

“嘿。”弗兰克说，“尼尔森的女朋友。”马奥尼哼了一声。“你认识她很久了？”

“天杀的好多年了，从福吉进法学院的时候起。那之后，他俩一直藕断丝连。上床，或者没有上床，根据月份——或者别的什么——不同而不同。”

“他俩最近似乎好得不得了。”

“噢，是啊。现在的福吉保不准哪天就会开口求婚。或者她会的，如果她等腻了。”马奥尼活动双肩。双手被反绑了至少一个小时，他的肩膀现在应该很僵硬。弗兰克自己的绝对是。“你知道么，好多年，大家都在传马特跟福吉。”

“哦，是嘛？”看来弗兰克并不是唯一一个起过疑心的。

“可不是。他俩总是形影不离，那么多年。他们都交过女朋友，但也都不长久。当室友好些年。在同一间律所实习。一起开律所……玛西是唯一一个不在乎这事儿的。她从来没有觉得受威胁，我猜。”

“受威胁？”

“大家都知道，如果你接受小福，你就得接受默多克，没得商量。那啥，大家当然会觉得他俩有上床。”

[b][i]不要问。不要问。[/b][/i]噢，该死。“他俩有么？”

“认真的？”马奥尼用屈起的膝盖压住他的笑声。“噢，老兄。没有的。有的话我绝对会知道。有的话小福绝对会讲个没完，我保证。他甚至都不知道有这些传言。默多克么——我说不好。但据我所知，马特只谈过一次正儿八经的恋爱，而且结局不太好。”

“艾丽卡？”

“我不知道。反正是个希腊姑娘。特别火辣，也特别可怕，据福吉说。伤透了他的心。听说她几年前回来过，后来死了。”

“是的。”然后活了过来。之后可能又死了，也可能没有死。见鬼，万一她[b][i]又[/b][/i]活过来了呢？

“我不觉得你有什么好担心的。马特这么天主教，不会劈腿的。”

“他这么天主教，照样跟男人搞一起了。”

“好吧，你说的有道理。”马奥尼伸直双腿。“我没想到你是会吃醋的那一型。”

“我不是。”

“嗯哼。”

管他呢。无视房间另一头的低笑，弗兰克又一次闭上双眼。他脸上干涸的血迹让他痒痒的。他的伤口在疼。他的骄傲也备受打击。该死，他憎恨等着被人拯救。

[hr]

每隔十五分钟，有人从他们房间门口走过，一来一回，然后是椅子吱呀一声，再然后是安然无事的十五分钟。马奥尼已经挣扎出了足够的活动余地：如果他扭扭脖子，他能看到腕上手表。当他们知道警卫快过来了，他们就闭上嘴不说话。弗兰克满心希望那个爪牙会走得足够近，让他可以好好给他一脚。干等两个小时之后，他的血液在沸腾。他需要脱身。他需要朝什么东西——什么人——挥拳。

正是在那个时候，事情终于有了变化：最开始是灯开始闪。然后，他们头顶上传来声音：有人在大喊。接着，他们的门砰地开了，好些人带着玛西进来。他们用枪指着她的下巴，但她用眼睛朝那群王八蛋投掷着匕首。

将她推到地板上之后，那些人留在房间里头，持枪在半开的门两边就位等待。

噢，局面马上就要大乱了。

弗兰克和马奥尼交换一个眼神。马奥尼开口问：“你还好么，女士？”

“闭嘴。”王八蛋之一说。

玛西点点头，挪动身体靠到墙上。她的双手一样被反绑着，但至少她没被锁到什么东西上头。她赤着的双脚脏兮兮的，但除开颧骨上一道淤青之外，她看起来基本没受伤。

头顶上，惊叫声越来越近。某个人抬手在耳朵边碰了碰，然后说：“他们还是没搞明白来的人是谁。”

“要死，他们怎么会搞不明白？来的人穿什么？”

“他们看不见。不管来的人是谁，他们把灯都搞灭了。

“可我们这儿还有灯哇。”

“老板说地下室是靠发电机，但发电机管不了整幢楼。”

“呵。发电机？为啥有发电机？”

“我哪儿知道，老兄。也许他怕有暴风雨。”

“我就那么一问。事情有点怪怪的喂。”

马奥尼冲弗兰克挑眉。是，是，他知道。不然还有谁会选择在黑暗里动手？

“怎么了？”弗兰克问。他语气平和轻松，想引诱他们透露点信息。

“闭嘴。”那个配戴着通讯设备的王八蛋扬起枪，朝走廊里窥了一眼。“你们现在是我们的保险，但以后可难说。”

叫喊声更近了。更多人跑进房间，在门口四散开，枪口都瞄准门的方向。他们准备一有人出现就开枪。这里变得有点挤，弗兰克没办法再看见马奥尼或者玛西。该死。

缓慢稳健的脚步声从走廊里传来：一个人的，不对，是两个人的。左右两边各有一个。这两个人在门边停下脚步。

“哦。夜魔侠，呵。”

“兰德曼先生。我还不知道你能够比先前不要脸呢。”见鬼，他用的是他那把低沉沙哑的声音（弗兰克绝对没有觉得它很性感撩人）。

“我手上有人质。你要是敢动一动，我的人马上把他们打死。”有三个人举起枪，其中一把对准弗兰克。他估摸着各有一把对着马奥尼和玛西。该死。

“死人质就没用了。你不会杀他们的。”

“要试试看么？”

“关。”马特说。然后，房间里和走廊里剩下的灯全灭了。他们开始开火的时候，弗兰克迅速地尽可能压低身体。他听到一颗子弹打在他身后的墙上。那么多人在喊叫，而且一时间乱枪齐发，他没办法分辨谁在喊什么。但几秒钟以后，他唯一能听到的声音是沉重的殴打声。同样的一双拳头落在同一张面孔上。沉重的闷哼声，然后是骨头折断的声音。

“停手，小红。”弗兰克说。殴打停下来了，十之八九是因为惊讶而不是别的原因。“别到那一步。”

“他们朝你们开枪了。”

“我们没受伤。”马奥尼说。“玛西也没有。我们卧倒了，他们没打中。”

“我们没事，我发誓。”她的声音有点抖，但仅此而已。

“他，”又是结实的一拳，“命令他们，”一具身体擦过地板，一声呜咽，“朝你们开枪了！”那具身体再次跌落到地上。

“但我们没事，现在。放过他，好么？放过他，暂时。”脚步声。有人在他身侧跪下。马特的手指落在他脸上，他手臂上，他身侧。他摘下了他的手套。他准确地找到了弗兰克身上所有在流血的地方。

“弗兰克？”

“我没事，小红。没什么大不了的伤。我们能把灯打开么？”弗兰克想要摆脱手铐，[b][i]马上[/b][/i]。他想把双手放到小红身上，检查[b][i]他[/b][/i]是不是一切安好，然后勒死他，因为，他单枪匹马，闯到枪林弹雨里头来。

“噢。呃，好的。[b][i]要有光[/b][/i]，我猜。”[color=Silver]（*要有光，Fiat lux，拉丁语）[/color]

灯重新亮了。噢，见鬼。张站在门口。

“哇哦。”她说。“厉害了。”

“搞什么鬼？”弗兰克打量着她。她穿着轻甲，就他所见没带任何武器。“不带枪？你疯了？”

“呃，我用得着枪的时候就顺手捡一些。这些家伙的枪够够儿的。”见鬼，她跟小红一样蠢。

张蹲下身，开始给地上那些王八蛋上塑料束缚带。她还顺手搜了那些人的口袋。“喏。”她叮叮当当摇晃着她找到的钥匙。

“你是谁？”马奥尼揉搓着手腕，上下打量她。

张扶着玛西站起来。“一个朋友。”她说。

“你上司不知道你在这儿？”就算她的答案是不知道，弗兰克也不会信的。

“是的。官方来说，她不知道。”那行吧。

等他的双手解放了，弗兰克站起身，把马特也一道拉起来。“让我看看你。”

“我没事。”马特说。

门口一声低低的口哨。“他真的是跟你一样没得救，对不？”

“大卫？你在这儿干嘛？”

“我也很高兴见到你哇，弗兰克。”大卫穿过一地呻吟着或者人事不省的身体走过来。“你觉得是谁找到了你，是谁切断了这里的照明？”

“是我给他打的电话，当事情显然不太对头的时候。耳麦也是他给我的。”马特的双手回到他身侧和他手臂上。“你中枪了。我要——”

“你别动。”弗兰克抓住马特一只手腕，紧紧握住。“他们哪里都去不了，小红。你逮住他们了。”马特摇头，但没有试图挣脱。“大卫？”

“是哇，呃，我找到了你的手机，但它不在你身边，呃。”

“噢噢噢，等等。福吉小熊还记得这个不？”玛西捋起袖子。她手腕上戴着一枚手环。手环被推到了她小臂上方，所以，即使在绑她手腕的时候也不会有人看得到它。“他圣诞节送我的。”

“这是……手表？”马奥尼问。

“没错，那种新潮花哨的手表。”她说。“被绑架的时候可有用了，我得说。”她往兰德曼伤痕累累的脑袋上踢了一脚。“听到没，王八蛋？他们说的每一句话都被我录下来了。我还拍了照片哦。哈！”

“没错，他记得这个的。”马特从弗兰克手里抽出手腕，伸手去拿他的一次性手机。“有信号了马上给他打个电话。”他将手机扔给玛西。

玛西接住了。“说得太他妈的对了，我会的。谢谢你找到我们。”她朝大卫补了一句。

“嘿，不客气。你去吧，姑娘！可别轻饶了这些人！”弗兰克盯着大卫。后者——噢，见鬼了——穿着张的兄弟设计的一件T恤。格外萌的一件。他的骷髅头上，中过弹的位置上贴着一片邦迪，周围环绕了一圈❤。“喜欢不，弗兰克？李奥在网上买的。她管这件T叫做哈喽小骷髅T恤。”张本来在和马奥尼说话。她咯咯地笑起来。[color=Silver]（*不客气，de nada，西班牙语。哈喽小骷髅，Hello Skull-y，跟Hello Kitty发音很像）[/color]

“我讨厌这玩意儿。”

“当然咯。话说，没错，我跟踪着手表的GPS信号直到这幢楼。他们带她去地下之后信号就消失了，但那给我们的线索已经够多了。所以，我给马达妮打了个电话。而她绝对没有派她过来。”

张挥挥手。“我上司并没有托我带好，弗兰克！”

“随你们爱谁谁吧。”

“你可真是朋友满天下，卡索。另外，我必须得声明，我喜欢这件T恤。”马奥尼说。

“我兄弟设计的！”张从口袋里抽出一张名片递过去。“如果你有兴趣。”她补充。

“噢，我是有。我肯定会买些给警局里的弟兄们。”弗兰克冲他们皱眉。“你结交了不少有意思的朋友，卡索。”

“不是我朋友。”

“矮油，你这会儿脾气不太好嘛。”大卫说。“话说，你跟你男朋友这个礼拜六过不过来？听说你们前几个礼拜忙得很。但你们总得挤点儿时间给我们吧，是不是？”马特朝着弗兰克歪过脑袋。

“我们商量商量。”弗兰克说。

“你知道么，李奥最近一直闷闷不乐。她想拿回她的书。”大卫走近一点点，压低声音。“我们想你，好么？”

“行吧。”弗兰克咬着牙说。

“狗也一块儿带过来，好么？”

“我说了行吧。”

“他呀，就像是没到春天就被人弄醒的熊一样坏脾气。”张指出。“那么，我们要不要撤了？我还有些电话要打。”

弗兰克怒视她，她则兴高采烈地无视他。张这是在对他进行报复，他知道。他也知道为了啥。他大张旗鼓延续了好几个礼拜的惩罚者奇袭并不是没人留意到。等他们出去之后，张掏出手机，她、大卫还有马奥尼开始对着手机通话。他们大概是在编故事，并且晚些会跟他说故事到底是啥。玛西在马路牙子上坐下，给尼尔森打电话。她到那个时候才开始哭。她的勇气让弗兰克有点钦佩，真的：在绑架她的人联系他们的时候给他们提示，保持冷静给他们录了音……他不知道她在地下停车场是不是故意把高跟鞋踢掉的。

弗兰克引着马特进了大楼侧面的一条巷子。他环顾左右，没看到有摄像头。再者，反正这里黑得很。他手掌放到铠甲上，就在他几天前亲手缝过针的地方。“你都好？”

“没人开枪打到我。”

“小红。”弗兰克没有错过他轻轻用力时马特的微微一缩。

“有一点点开线。”

“还有呢？”

“一根肋骨可能裂了？”

“好吧。还有呢？”

“弗兰克，拜托。”

呵。他回头横竖会一一检查的。“尼尔森和凯伦还在你家？”

“是的。我，呃，我给丹尼打了电话，以防有什么万一。我不能把他俩丢在那边。”

“挺好。”弗兰克拇指抚过马特的嘴唇，然后抬手摘掉他的面具。“谢谢你。”

马特微笑。“嘿，你需要人救你嘛。”

“闭嘴。不是为那个。”噢，弗兰克会让他那个得意洋洋的笑容消失的。“是为你总算机灵了一回，知道找帮手。”而不是冒冒失失地冲进去把自己搞成重伤或者——或者更严重。

“噢，那你应该谢福吉。他逼着我给大卫打电话。后面的事情就像滚雪球了。”

管他呢。弗兰克其实不太在乎过程，只要有结果就行——重要的人全都平安无事而且（基本上）没受伤，马特就在这里，站在他面前，脸上带着那个得意的小小笑容，他汗涔涔的头发全都竖着，视线大差不差投向弗兰克脑袋上方的砖墙，而且……见鬼。弗兰克空着的手把马特拉过来。见鬼，没错，他老早就想吻这两片嘴唇了，自从楼里的灯光熄灭，自从他听到他打斗的声音，自从他看到他穿着这身铠甲……见鬼。小红的双手紧紧握住他的侧腰。他俩[b][i]这么近[/b][/i]，就快要在一条脏兮兮的小巷子里相互厮磨身体了。这么近。他俩应该停下来，但这他妈的太难了。[b][i]非常难[/b][/i]。见鬼，马特的喉咙里开始发出那种声音。但他们，必，须，停，下，来。

弗兰克把额头抵到马特额头上。“或许换个时间，换个地方，呵？”

“想象下明天的头条新闻。”他说。“福吉永远都不会让我们忘记这事儿的。”

“他会宣称留下了终身心理阴影。”弗兰克微笑。那或许还是值得一试的喏。

“我觉得不一定，场景其实很火辣。”

马特噌一下从弗兰克身边跳开。“玛西？”他想要重新戴上头盔。但他笨手笨脚的，它咚一声掉到了地上。

“这事儿我知道了有一阵子了，不用慌。”

“噢。”

“福吉对你的秘密是守口如瓶。但老实讲，这事儿简直显而易见。”

“噢。”马特重复一次。他看起来有点迷惘。马特捡起头盔，不知所措地拿在手里。“你，呃，你还好？”

“一般般。光着脚走了那么多路，我真的迫切需要一针破伤风。不过我还是特别想回家。警察就快来了。你们不如现在就走，趁他们还没到。”她回头看了一眼。“听着，我过来是想说，我们会将他们绳之以法的。布雷特说如果你们去报警，警察很可能会等到能够正式宣布我失踪的时候才有所行动。而你们直接就来救我了。”

“布雷特是想让我们报警来着。”

“唔，当然，我总不能给你们这群人摇旗鼓劲吧，对不对？”马奥尼从她身后冒出来。“是的，也包括你，马特。别耷拉着脸。你那样子像条快死的鱼。是的，我知道了。但算了吧，毕竟你这次还挺有用的。你没有，卡索。[b][i]你[/b][/i]完全是个废物。”

“你也滚远一点。”好吧，也许弗兰克还是可以对马奥尼这个人抱好感的，但他总归不可能承认的，对不对？不然这事儿大概会给他留下一辈子的话柄。

“拉倒吧，随便你。你的极客朋友说他可以开车把你们送到你们要去的地方。那么，现在麻烦你们麻溜地从我眼前消失，好么？”

“当然。”弗兰克说。马特重新戴上头盔。他们从黑乎乎的角落里走出去。如果他出去的路上撞到了马奥尼的肩膀，弗兰克假装这纯粹是个意外。他听到马特跟玛西又说了几句话。果然，大卫的车停在那边等。

“你们上来不？”

“上。小红？”

马特走了过来。弗兰克替他拉开门。副驾驶座上，电脑相关的玩意儿堆得高高的，所以他俩肩并肩坐上后座。如果他们的手放在一起，大卫才不会在乎呢。

[hr]

大卫在离马特公寓一个街区的地方把他们放下来，逼着他俩再次发誓他们下周六会过来做客。大卫说，如果他俩想临阵脱逃的话，一定会有蝗灾落在他们身上。他们顺着消防梯上去，然后从天台出入口进了马特的公寓。露西跳上台阶迎接他们。马特傻瓜一样（当他和露西在一起的时候他永远是傻瓜）蹲下身亲吻它的头。[color=Silver]（*蝗灾，圣经里描述的十灾之一）[/color]

“嘿，你们回来了！”

该死，弗兰克都忘了这个叫丹尼的家伙可以表现得多热情洋溢。“是啊。你是在这里开了家餐馆么？”露西一头顶到他手上。他挠了挠它耳朵。“嗨，小姑娘。你乖不乖呀？”它摇着尾巴，跟他们进了客厅。

进到客厅，马特摘掉头盔，歪歪脑袋。“这里得有好多天都是中餐的味道了。”

“至少你的冰箱填满了。”凯伦说。

“那倒是。”尼尔森从沙发上站起身。“听着，我……”他摇摇头，张开双臂一把搂住了马特和弗兰克两个人。“谢谢你们。”他哽咽着说。

“她没事了，小福。受了点惊，但没事了。她凭智慧搞定了他们。”马特说。

“是啊，她都跟我说了。那就是我的姑娘，你们说她棒不棒？”

“而[b][i]你的[/b][/i]男人上赶着给别人送了个人头。”能拿这事取笑他，凯伦看起来乐坏了。

“一把枪都不准我带。”弗兰克说。他想要从尼尔森手臂里脱身，但后者比看起来强壮多了。

“噢，哎，对不起。你不喜欢跟人拥抱，是不是？”弗兰克闷哼一声，但至少他现在自由了。“玛西说她先跟布雷特去一趟警局。我现在也去警局。我猜咱们明儿不上班，是不？”

“我们明天本来也没啥重要安排。”凯伦说。她抓起包。“我这就叫辆优步回家一觉睡到大中午好嘛？”

“嘿，不用，让我送你们好了，唔？”

“你现在有驾照了哇？”马特看起来觉得这事儿特不合情理。呵，也许丹尼是不够果决还不够格在纽约开车，但他至少不是瞎子，不是么？

“没，但我有司机。”

丹尼掏出手机。车很快就到了，公寓里只剩弗兰克和马特两个人，外加一个从垫子上看着他们的开开心心的露西。终于。当然了，还有中餐外卖。

“你饿吗？”

“不饿。”马特搬出衣橱里的箱子，开始脱铠甲。“我想看看你伤口。”手套，靴子，然后他似乎了卡在下一个环节。

“让我来。”弗兰克手指抚过他身侧，找到了让他无法继续的原因。“你身上也有伤。”

“我没……”

“马特。”

“哎，好吧。”

他们帮助彼此脱下铠甲和衣服，然后弗兰克引着他们去了光线更好的浴室。“看，你有些缝线开了。”他轻轻地按压马特的躯干，看着他强忍不皱眉。“肋骨？”

“没有断。”

但有淤伤，也许有骨裂。他一片嘴唇上也有伤。还有，他动用一边手腕的时候小心到可疑。所有这些，弗兰克在巷子里的时候都没注意到。“你会活下去的。”

马特微笑，然后皱眉。“他们开枪打到你了。”

“没什么严重的。穿透伤。清洁下，缝缝针，就好了。”

“弗兰克，要是……”

“听着，我们马上洗个澡，处理下伤口，然后就没事了，好么？得休息几天，但是。你抓到他们了，你和玛西。你们抓到那些王八蛋了。”

“还有张，大卫，还有……”

“是是是。团队合作。”

“这不是我俩的强项，一般来说。”

“我是海军陆战队出来的，小红。你以为我以前都是单兵作战啊？”

“卡索中尉么，不是。但惩罚者……”马特一只手覆在弗兰克心口。“我当时用耳朵找你心跳。”

“哎，我现在没事了，是不是？每一个你在乎的人都没事了。”

他拧开水龙头。热水帮助他们放松肌肉。他们在淋浴喷头下逗留得比必要的时间久一些，胸口贴胸口，脸颊贴脸颊。

“我那时对他起了杀心。”马特说。“我听见他下令杀死人质。我想要杀他，弗兰克。”

“但你没有。”

“你拦住了我。不然的话，我不知道我会不会停手。”

“会的，你会的。”

“弗兰克……”

“你不能走到那一步，小红。我不会答应的。你不是杀人的人，你听到了么？”

“那不是真的。”

“它是真的。[b][i]那事[/b][/i]才是个意外。你从来不怀杀心。你有动过念头，你以为也许你[b][i]能[/b][/i]下得去手，有些时候你以为你想要下手——但是相信我，杀人不是你的事儿。”弗兰克抬起马特的下巴，温柔地吻他（他很留意他带伤的嘴唇）。“你不知道我做过的所有事，小红。你甚至都没办法[b][i]想象[/b][/i]我做过的事。而且我还会接着做，你知道么？”但马特——不，他永远不会那样做。“你很好，嗯。如假包换的小侍童。我不是。”

“你以前为这事儿怪我来着。”

“你做你认为正确的事。这就够了。”

马特关上水龙头，将他推着贴到瓷砖上。“不，不够。一边是法律，一边是有人命悬一线，上帝祂到底赞成哪一边？我什么都听得到，一直——我听到的，我不敢相信祂会放任这样的事发生。我从来都不知道该怎么做，弗兰克。我从来都不知道祂想让我怎么做！”他摇头，然后将头倚靠在弗兰克肩膀上。他精疲力竭。弗兰克也一样。先前的肾上腺素全都消失了，留下他们的身体在发抖。

“我想这就是事情的意义，小红：我们并不知道。”

他俩擦干身体，轮流相互缝针。但他们经验足够丰富，所以没用多少时间。一旦他俩躺到被子底下，露西跳上床来，加入他们。它舒舒服服地躺下，不知怎地，恰好横躺在他们腿上。

“弗兰克。”马特在黑暗里低声说。

“在。”

“我觉得我能下得去手，为你。”

“不要。”[b][i]不要那么想，不要那么做，不要[/b][/i]，弗兰克心想。“向我保证，小红。不要为了我这样做。不要因为我这样做。”

“谁的命都是命。[b][i]你的[/b][/i]命同样是一条命。”

“那你就要为了这事儿开杀戒？为了这事儿结果一条命？不要。”

“我会失去理智的，弗兰克。我觉得我会失去理智，我会下手的。”

“你下了手才会真正失去理智。向我保证，马特。”

“OK。”他说。弗兰克知道这是他能得到的最好结果了，至少在今晚。他微微收环住马特腰身的手臂，衷心希望他信仰仍在，希望他能为马特祈祷。然而他已经失去了信仰，以及他的太多灵魂，祈祷已没有可能。但他不会让马特走到那一步。永远不会。

[hr]

礼拜六来得几乎太快。

马特那个蠢货礼拜四晚上依然试图出去，被弗兰克严厉禁止：周五，他们会在动物收容中心过夜，然后某些人得休息一整个周末，要不然啊。他也吃不太准如果他不得不诉诸[b][i]要不然啊[/b][/i]的话它到底是什么，但弗兰克准备好采用一切策略和手段，从连续多个晚上留露西独自在家这种内疚感绑架，到——如果有必要的话——马拉松式性爱。

他倒是很惊讶：马特没有过多抗议。弗兰克怀疑他还没有完全从前几个礼拜的事情里恢复过来，或者——虽然他从来没有承认过——从他自身散发出的暴戾里恢复过来。他怕他哪一天停不来手。弗兰克懂的，他真的懂。他早就越过那道分界线了，而且他可以坦然接受这件事。但是马特？他始终踩在悬崖边缘，掉下去他会死。而弗兰克真的真的一点都不想往这个方向去想。

“你好了没？”弗兰克问。

“我不知道。也许我还是应该打上领带？”

“老天爷啊，小红。你看起来挺好。”好看的牛仔裤，有点紧身的、藏不太住衣服下面好风光的上衣。当然了，马特还穿了件外套，但弗兰克指望着他们作为礼物带过去的葡萄酒几杯下去之后他会脱掉外套。要是弗兰克有意炫耀炫耀马特，那又如何？“真的挺好。”

“你[b][i]摸起来[/b][/i]挺好。”马特说。他的五指悄然爬上弗兰克胸口，另一只手停在他肩膀上。“但有点紧张。”

呵，他们会把他架在火上拷问的，特别是莎拉还有李奥。弗兰克可不盼着这事儿。“我们能走了？”

“一分钟。”马特踮起脚尖亲吻他。好吧，也许这让弗兰克放松了些许。

但还是……“穿鞋，小红。我们快迟到了。”就连露西都整装待发：它耐心地等在门口。

弗兰克的嘴唇先于眼睛感受到马特的微笑。这是一种舒服的感觉。他一直把它留在脑海里，在他开车载着他们仨前往利伯曼家的路上。

[hr]

如他所料，没错，他们把他架在火上烤了。他把前几个月借走的那几本书还给李奥，但李奥并没有借新的给他。除开时不时犀利地扫他一眼之外，她没怎么说过话；但这事就足够让弗兰克拎清楚：她对他有不满。然后，等午餐过后，马特去了外头和露西还有孩子们玩耍，此时轮到大卫和莎拉夫妇俩上阵。他想借着去户外和他们一道玩耍脱身，但莎拉推着他坐到一把扶手椅上，大卫从厨房里端来咖啡，然后他俩坐到沙发上，目光炯炯盯着他。

“你有些事要解释。”大卫说。

弗兰克看向外头：孩子们扔着木棒，露西把它叼回来给马特，尽职尽责，每一次。马特终于脱掉了外套。弗兰克看得出，李奥绝对是留意到了上衣下头马特的身材。他试图不去想丽莎，不去想她没机会经历的青春期，不去想他自己心头本来会泛起的涟漪，如果丽莎开口问他[b][i]我今天晚上能在萨姆家过夜么？能么[/b][/i]——不。弗兰克端起他面前的咖啡。他烫到了舌头。但这也比开口说话强。

“我们担心你担心得要命。”莎拉说。

“而且李奥气你气得要命。”大卫叹气。“呵，我们都生你的气。你给我打电话说有炸弹，说马特不见了，然后——嘣，你消失了。我只能四处打听。然后我看到有人报告说惩罚者复出，夜魔侠没任何消息。你俩谁都不接我们的电话……这样子糟透了，弗兰克。”

“你国安局的朋友来过一趟，让大卫别再擅自访问她的计算机文件了。这种经历可有意思呢。”莎拉说。

弗兰克皱眉沉脸。“马达妮不是我朋友。”

大卫翻了个白眼。“当然。铁定不是。告诉我们马特中枪差点没命的是她，不是你。跟我们说绑架扎克的那些人和这事儿之间的关系以及你们是怎么联手瓦解那个组织的人也是她。唔，我当时其实已经掌握了大部分情报，但得到证实总归是好的。”

“瓦解那个组织的是她。我只是突突了当中一些人。”

“嗯哼。”

“你完全可以打个电话来的，弗兰克。”见鬼，莎拉在摆她的[b][i]我失望极了[/b][/i]的脸色。“那啥就应该这样做事情。”

“那啥？”

“没错，[b][i]那啥[/b][/i]。”大卫朝他们之间的空气一挥手。“呃，[b][i]我们在一起住过好几个礼拜而且你救过我命我救过你命[/b][/i]的那啥。”朋友，他想说的是。

弗兰克耸耸肩。“你得照顾你家人。”

“鬼扯。”莎拉的视线瞥向外头。“你和扎克一个样，你知道么？”不，他才不是。“什么都不说，不开口求助。”

“不需要帮助。”

“是呢，我还记得你一点都没有没有第一时间变身彻头彻尾不可理喻的混球而是选择[b][i]开口求助[/b][/i]。”大卫的嘴唇挑了起来。“咱跟你一起窝在那个破地方好几个礼拜啊，弗兰克。”

“我不需要一个成天披着件该死的浴袍的人给我建议。”

“那叫做舒适。让你感觉倍儿棒的美好事物。你改天也应该一试。”

“滚蛋吧你。”

大卫微笑。“行，行。”管他呢。

“听说马特受伤之后，扎克和李奥问，我们可不可以去探视，但就在那个时候，大卫听说布朗克斯-黎巴嫩医院遇袭。我们很担心，然而你们并不接电话。”

“我当时忙。”

“当然了。”大卫说。“忙着逃避想要和你见面的柯特，忙着突突你觉得罪有应得的人。”

“街上可以少一点渣滓。”等等。“柯特？”

“后来没办法，我给他打电话了。他跟我们说你在耍脾气，甚至离开了马特。到底什么鬼啊，弗兰克。”

“不关柯特事。”

“当然有关！”莎拉狠狠地把杯子放到桌上，弗兰克惊讶于它居然没碎。“你没办法让别人停止关心。甚至没办法让你自己停止关心。”

“你这是在训诫我呢？”

“你他妈的说对了。你并不是孤身一个人，不管你愿意或者不愿意。懂？”

“懂了。”弗兰克把事情搞砸了，他知道。他们——利伯曼一家，柯特，[b][i]马特[/b][/i]——是他配不上的人，可他们还是……选择留在他身边。他能做什么呢？有一回，柯特曾经说过，人们关心他，对此，他没有权力左右。他憎恨旁人关心，因为这份情谊难以消受——怀有这种念头的他算什么样的人呢？旁人的关心不在他计划内。从来都不在。他也没有过计划，自打玛利亚和孩子们惨死之后。他一直没办法让自己去想那些词：[b][i]生活[/b][/i]，[b][i]未来[/b][/i]。[b][i]往后[/b][/i]。外头，露西在吠叫，马特在扬声大笑。也许，弗兰克现在可以想想这些词了。或者，至少他可以努把力试一试。

莎拉往各人杯子里倒了更多咖啡。等到弗兰克往嘴里啜了一口，她开口问：“那么，说正题：言归于好的性爱美不美妙哇？”

[hr]

“他们拦截你是要逼问你什么呀？”回动物收容中心的路上，马特问。

弗兰克无法相信。“啥？你没有去听么？”

“没有。”

“莎拉问我和好性爱怎么样。”

“你怎么回答的？”

“我说你快到半程的时候睡着了。”

“[b][i]弗兰克！[/b][/i]”怎么的？又不是假话。“我累了，身上还带伤。

“哎嗨。”弗兰克一只手从方向盘上撤下，同情地拍拍马特大腿。“可怜的小红，体力不中了。”

“我恨你，恨你恨你。”

“啊哈，肯定的。”弗兰克得意地笑。[b][i]某个[/b][/i]人今儿晚上要证明[b][i]某些[/b][/i]事了。他指望着呢。

[hr]

下一个礼拜风平浪静。弗兰克一度忘记了这样的生活也可以很美好。他不再每天都刮胡子。他收拾狗舍，维修大门，给圣艾格尼丝换保险丝盒，周三前往马特办公室把他偷走共进午餐。

他到的时候，玛西也在，而且气色不错。她一边脸颊还肿着，而且脚上穿的昂贵鞋子是运动鞋而非高跟鞋，但弗兰克估计她老板们不会介意，特别是考虑到她利用她手表耍的小计谋显然是给案件调查帮上了大忙。玛西拒绝了保镖保护，而且她走路时头昂得很高。尼尔森绝对是找到了一段天赐良缘。

“你们这个周末应该过来晚饭。”马特走过来的时候，玛西开口说。

“晚饭？”

“是的，晚饭。有食物可吃的那种，你不知道么？”

马特挑眉。“有大事要宣布哇？”

“别犯蠢了。没那回事儿。只不过是……福吉和我，我俩想邀请你们过去玩。没有啥不可告人的目的，律师先生。”

尼尔森从楼上下来。他可能刚刚在跟他妈妈说话。“跟朋友吃饭？那是大事，马特。我妈妈买的杂志里都是那么说的。”

“噢，那样的话，它们说的准不会有错儿。”

“当然不会！另外呢：我们公寓的泳池重新开放了。我们可以搞一个泳池派对！高端大气上档次，有木有？你觉得怎样？”

“呃。”马特看起来突然没那么开心了。

“怎么的？我知道你会游泳！或者说，至少在水里死不了。”

“是啊，我会。”他的回答完全没有说服力。“但我没有泳裤。”

“嘿，去买一条呗。你也是，弗兰克。我俩去订泳池，就我们四个。游完泳，我们放开吃放开喝。你们两个会醉到没法子开车，但是可以在客房住一晚。”

“露西怎么办？”马特的口气，活像是他找到了最有说服力的结案陈词来自救。泳池那档子事显然改变了他对晚餐的态度。

“我们可以把它放动物收容中心过夜。它不会介意的。”弗兰克说。

“那行吧。”

计划敲定以后，他们就去吃中饭了。而弗兰克心里开始盘算。下午的头等大事：买泳裤。买红色泳裤给马特，当然了。除非……不，那是个糟糕的主意。糟糕透了。但他喜欢。

[hr]

礼拜五到来了。开车出门去曼哈顿之前，他们把露西留给动物收容中心的卡莉。弗兰克在圣阿格尼丝待了好几个小时，马特则去办他作为律师该办的事。之后，他们在马特的公寓碰头收拾。弗兰克去冲澡，冲掉身上的锯末。马特中途加入。

“我买了点花哨的巧克力。”他说。“福吉特别爱吃但当我们是穷学生的时候买不起的那种。你买好泳裤了嘛？”

“买好了。”弗兰克往手掌心倒了些马特的高档洗发水，开始在马特脑袋上揉泡沫。有些泡沫顺着小红鼻子滑下去，他试着去接但没接到；一而再，再而三。

“你不行，小红。”但弗兰克还是往马特的鼻子上额外放了一坨泡沫。

“我当然行。”没可能。他就是不行。

“随你怎么说。”

马特微微撅嘴，但抓起肥皂。很快，他俩就洗白白了而且甚至都没迟到（目前还没有）。提着过夜包，他们一路跑下楼（弗兰克赢了）。弗兰克把车停到尼尔森家楼下的时候，时间刚刚好。弗兰克没有立刻下车。马特将头转向他。

“你打算告诉我你为啥不喜欢泳池这个点子么？”

“我从来没说过我不喜欢。”

“别编谎了，行不？你明显有些保留意见。”马特耸耸肩。“更难分辨方向，是这个原因不？”

“我只是不大习惯而已。”

“好吧。”背后还有隐情，但他眼下不打算说实话。行吧。“我们走吧，那就。”

他们只来得及把过夜包放到客房，然后尼尔森就赶着他们回了电梯（期间无视马特嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨）。很快他们就到了健身房所在楼层。他们租的公寓可真是上流社会的豪宅哇。这里有私人更衣室，门边上挂着干净的浴袍。玛西冲弗兰克挤挤眼，拖着她男人进了一间更衣室。啊，好吧。弗兰克也可以来这一手。马特挑眉，但唇角上带着个得意的微微笑容，听任弗兰克将他拽进更衣室。

“我以为这里是泳池，不是供人鬼混的私人包间。”他说。

“脱衣服，小红。”

“看来我错了。”他的笑容扩大了。弗兰克注视着他脱衣服。他并没有刻意显摆，但话说回来他并不需要。

“把这个穿上。快。”

“专横霸道。”而他喜欢这样，弗兰克知道。泳裤是紧身款，红艳艳的，右臀上有个黑色骷髅头；泳帽也是配套的。“这啥颜色的？”

“你觉得呢？”弗兰克把他自己的衣服丢到更衣椅上，穿上他那条泳裤。

“你的呢？”

“不是红色。”但他的黑色泳裤右臀上有两个小小的红色D。所以。他迫不及待等着看尼尔森的表情。“喏，你能帮我把手臂上的伤包扎一下么？”

“当然。”马特飞快地动手往他手臂的枪伤上贴防水创可贴。很快他们就万事俱备。马特准备拿起盲杖。弗兰克阻止他。

“你不需要那个。”

马特皱眉。“有水的地方，我的距离感都不大好。”他咬着牙勉强承认。

“我不会没预警就直接让你掉水里的。”

“哼，你反正是把我推下水过。”

“那会儿的情况不一样。”

“总有人想淹死我。”

“啥？我可没有。那艘船当时马上就要爆炸了，小红。”他刚刚说那什么“总有人想”……那是怎么一回事？

“你当时可没有预先警告我。”

“当时没那个时间。怎么的，你真的以为我那是想干掉你？”马特耸耸肩。“见鬼，小红。我不是——我不会那么做的。你那套铠甲，我估计浸水之后不好过，是吧？”

“是啊，没错。”

哎，该死。“听着，我并不抱歉我把你推下水，要不然你早就死了。但别的事情我很抱歉，好么？”

有人大力拍门。

“你们在里头干嘛呢，啊？玛西已经下水了，伙计们！”福吉大喊。

“我们马上到。”马特说。[color=Silver]（*这句话同时有“我们马上射^精”的含义）[/color]

“求求你别用这个词，当你跟弗兰克躲在里头鬼混的时候。我不需要这个画面。”

“你嫉妒了么，尼尔森？”弗兰克打开门，越过鼻尖俯瞰他。

“呵，马特的确是有一对好翘臀不假。”

“福吉，拜托！”

“啥？是真的呀。你知道么？我觉得那是我们第一次见面的时候我告诉他的第一句话。”

弗兰克眯起眼睛。“你第一眼先瞄上他的屁股？”

“当你们讨论的时候，我觉得我像是一块肉。”马特说。

“而肉好不好，我是权威裁判，马特。家传生意，你知道的。”尼尔森䀹䀹眼。“我刚刚䀹了下眼睛啦。另外，我当时说的其实是他相貌很英俊啥啥的。”

“我当时以为你是在跟我调情吃我豆腐，我发誓。”

“行了行了，可真是个好故事。我们能走了么？”关于尼尔森头一回看到马特的第一反应是肉欲这回事，弗兰克再也不想多听到一个字。

“怎么的，你不觉得我好看啊，弗兰克？”马特跟在他身后出去。他可能是想从他嘴里套一句赞美。弗兰克拒不搭理他。

“我觉得他是不想有别人盯着你的屁股看，马特。但让我们客观一点：它们是很——哎哟我勒个去，弗兰克，泳裤是你亲自买的？”

弗兰克转身。“是。”

“可是——”

“是啊，颜色[b][i]非常红[/b][/i]。”弗兰克交叉抱臂瞪着他。一个字都不许说，尼尔森。

“噢，呃，没错。非常红。”尼尔森的视线落在弗兰克的泳裤上。他的眼睛睁大了。“至于弗兰克的么，呃，非常黑。”

“这叫个人风格鲜明。”马特说。他一只手滑到弗兰克臂弯里，听任自己被引到泳池边。

玛西确实已经下水了，而且她泳技高超。她在泳池扶手边迎接他们。玛西摘下泳镜之后，弗兰克能看到十天前留下的淤伤还在，现在是一种泛青的黄色。

“二位动作可真是慢吞吞哪，先生们。”

“我并不想知道他们在更衣室里干啥。”尼尔森说。他有意看向马特的泳裤，然后用他的眉毛挤弄了两下，肯定是在传达‘别提这事’，因为玛西露出一个大大的微笑，点点头，啥都没说。

“我刚刚是在给弗兰克包扎手臂。”

“那是防水的么？”玛西眯着眼看。

“大概防不了多久。”弗兰克回答。

“所以有什么意义嘛？”

弗兰克嗤了一声，纵身跳到泳池里。是医护人员总是念念叨叨说要保持伤口干燥的好不好？他很快就开始和玛西较劲儿。可是，该死，她速度很快。

“我女朋友的游泳速度比你男朋友快，马特。”他们刚停下来平复呼吸，弗兰克就听到这样一句重击。

“我敢说他耐久更好。”

“哦，真的么？要不要赌一把？”

弗兰克游到马特和尼尔森坐着的地方。“我手臂上的枪伤还没有好。”弗兰克说。“要不然赢的人铁定是我。”

“做梦吧。你就是水中一蜗牛！”玛西从泳池另一头大喝。

“而你是鲨鱼，玛西。”尼尔森笑得一脸如痴如醉。“你性感爆了。”

马特戳戳他腰间。“去吧，去跳你们的鲨鱼求偶舞吧。”

“走了走了。”福吉滑到泳池里。“你知道，你双脚以外的部分也可以浸到泳池里的，对吧？”

弗兰克看着福吉游远。他的泳姿也不错。可能是他女朋友教的。

“那么，你是打算一直在这里坐着哇？”弗兰克问。

“又没有坏处。”马特说。

“你会游泳，对不对？”

“会。但多半游得不咋地。”

“你怎么学会的？”

“呃，棍叟把我丢到哈德逊河里头，让我自己想办法回岸上。不然还能是怎么学会的？他还说反正不会有人在泳池里头打架。”

这都什么鬼。但弗兰克甚至一点都不惊讶。“你到底有没有去过泳池啊？”

“当然了。学校活动，去过几次。但我自己没有下过池子。他们让我在长椅上等。”

“啥？看不见的孩子就不游泳了？”

“哈，我猜他们也游？我不知道怎么弄，也许他们在泳池边上隔几米就放一个浮标？我从来没有搞明白过。”

“但你就不能……感觉到？”弗兰克出水，贴着马特坐下。

“声音在这里怪怪的，分不清。如果我耳朵进了水就更不行了。”

“我教过我孩子，你知道么。小弗兰克和丽萨。小弗兰克游得挺好。丽萨不大喜欢游泳，但至少我确保了她不会溺水，万一她掉到水里的话。但我儿子，他说他想去参加奥运会的游泳比赛。赢奖牌啥的。”

“真的？”马特微笑着。“想想看。壁炉上挂着奖牌。你到时候肯定骄傲死。”

“我当时就很骄傲了。”不管他们选择什么样的人生道路，他本来都会为他们骄傲的。马特的手伸过来。他们的手指缠在一起。

泳池另一边，尼尔森和玛西在搞泼水大战，并想捉住对方的脚往水里拖。他俩笑得像两个十岁小朋友。她的泳衣和泳帽几乎和瓷砖一样蓝，而尼尔森的紫色行头很惹眼。

“小红。”弗兰克说。

“啊？”

“我可以教你，如果你想要学的话。帮你在水里找到方向，或者之类的。你在水底下也听得到声音的，你知道吧？也可以感觉到水流，温度。跟你在外头是一样的。这样子，如果下一次有人想要淹死你的话，你不会有事。”

“我以前也没事。”

当然。“除了我之外，还发生过什么？”

“呃，还有一回，我打的出租车载着我直接往河里开。”

弗兰克盯着他。“啥？”

“我跳出去了，我没事。”他当然是没事。但这绝对是说明了一些事。“我处理得来。”

“显然。”随便了。反正弗兰克准备去和玛西还有尼尔森聊一聊，看看他们能不能不时搞到泳池的使用权。他会确保马特学着跟水打交道，不管用啥法子。他这是活在一座四面环水的岛上呢，活见他妈的大头鬼。弗兰克环顾四周，想找点什么东西分散心神。“嘿，那边有些泳池面条，要不要来一根？” [color=Silver]（*pool noodle，字面是泳池面条，中文通常翻成浮力棒） [/color]

“……面条？干嘛的？”

“浮在水面上，主要就这功能。”

“你就是想把我骗到水里头去，是不是？”

“我们也可以拿它们砸尼尔森呀。”

马特咧嘴微笑。“好吧，这个点子我跟了。”

尼尔森长声尖叫，活像是被僵尸袭击了。玛西跳出泳池开始拍照。当天晚些时候，她通过电子邮件把这些照片传给了弗兰克。邮件里，她还问他是从哪里搞到的游泳裤。[b][i]样衣定制[/b][/i]，他回复。但他敢说，张的兄弟马上就会开始售卖这两款泳裤了。张本人坚持他一定得穿夜魔侠泳裤，如果马特的泳裤上非得有个惩罚者的骷髅标的话——这事儿几乎让弗兰克改变了主意。但这个选择毕竟还是值得的——不单单是因为尼尔森脸上的精彩表情。是的，他注视着马特挥舞着手里的泳池面条扬声大笑浑然不知自己屁股上有个弗兰克的骷髅头，心里想，值了。

[hr]

尼尔森显然打劫了他弟弟的肉铺以及肉铺旁边的熟食店，因为晚饭几乎是由地狱厨房最美味菜肴集合而成的自助餐，虽然他根本都不再住地狱厨房了。马特大秀特秀：他抽抽鼻子，逐一报出每一样东西以及采购的店铺。玛西则不停地满上酒水。几个小时过后，弗兰克感觉自己醺醺然。等到一夜狂欢终于到此为止，他们将剩余食物塞进冰箱，准备就寝。从尼尔森跟玛西之间的眉来眼去，弗兰克能猜出他俩准备干啥。显然，对于今夜，马特也有他自己的安排。

注意，可不是什么坏点子哦。他们没有拉下百叶窗，而外面的霓虹灯光足够了。对于在墙边抵死缠绵，弗兰克很是陶醉其中，特别是当他脱下马特的衬衫丢到一张椅子上之后，特别是每当他的双唇离开马特肌肤马特就发出那些微弱但饥渴的呻吟时。那真的是值得陶醉。

“他们会听到你声音的，小红。”弗兰克埋在他脖子上，说。

“我又不在乎。”

“真的？”弗兰克将一条腿挤到马特双腿之间。马特试图靠把嘴埋在他肩膀来抑住一声呻吟。弗兰克微笑：看，他明明很在乎的嘛。

“你个混蛋。”他喘息着说。

“噢，如假包换的。”

但弗兰克的洋洋自得没有维持多久。因为马特很快就屈身下跪，连同弗兰克的便裤一并拽下去。他发出的各式各样的声音被弗兰克的阴*茎堵住。而弗兰克自己，呵，弗兰克自己很庆幸有一面墙能够让他撑一撑。就是这样。

等他完事了，小红冲着他露出他见过的、最狡黠得意的笑容——能在小红的脸上被评为“最”，那绝对不是盖的。他嘴角边有一点精*液痕迹，弗兰克伸出拇指替他擦掉。那个笑容进一步扩大了。

“你很自豪哇？”弗兰克问。

“是啊。”

“我会让你尖叫出声。”

“可能吧，但我看难说。”

弗兰克将他拽起来，吻掉他脸上那个得意洋洋的笑容，然后大踏步押着他到了床上。他将他自己的裤子提起来，把马特的扒下去。没错——他[b][i]准会[/b][/i]让他尖叫出声。而且，等到早上，他还得跟他哥们儿以及玛西坐在同一张餐桌前，假装他昨儿晚上没干啥但是每个人心里都门儿清；弗兰克会看着他如坐针毡。噢，就是这样。

弗兰克心里有个计划。第一步，让马特反抗。他总是会反抗——弗兰克不知道马特自己清不清楚。他可能是需要证明他自己，证明他不会对任何事让步低头。但与此同时，他也需要被人摁在那里，被人抓住，被人拉回来，被人证明给他看：无论他如何努力挣扎想要逃开，他还是会被拉回来，还是会被需要。马特试图抬腿屈膝攻击他的肚子并扭身挣开，但弗兰克将他放倒，摁住他，让他挣扎到脱力，然后用手捂住他的嘴。

“嘘嘘嘘，”弗兰克说。“他们会听到你声音的。”然后，他让他的胡茬刮过马特的脖子和胸膛。马特发出的那些声音让弗兰克微笑。而他的微笑给他带来掐进肩膀里的指甲和企图把他掀翻的顶髋。但弗兰克有备而来。他毫不让步。

因为他清楚马特需要保持反抗的姿态，所以，弗兰克将依然掐住他肩膀的双手拉下来，让它们平贴到床头的墙壁上。“就放那别动。”他说。“也别出声。唔？”

马特不满地哼了一声，但随后，当弗兰克顺着他身体一路往下时，他咬住了嘴唇，全力去推那堵墙。他嘴里吐出最为粗重的呻吟，然后呻吟声被突然截断，再然后演变成一声长长的叹息。他前后弓起背，也左右扭动身体，但弗兰克按他自己的节奏掌控速度，毫不让步，直到马特将双臂遮在脸上，不能——完全不能——继续保持安静。别提尼尔森了，现在整幢[b][i]公寓楼[/b][/i]肯定都知道了。

“弗兰克，求你。”马特含糊地说。他一只手想要抓住弗兰克，但他动作过于不协调不稳定，啥都找不着。“求你？”

“嘿，我在这儿。”他说。等他重新跳回床上，马特立刻扒到他身上，脸埋在他下巴下方。“喂，你还好？”没什么说服力的轻轻一点头。马特整个人贴着他在抖。弗兰克的脖子上或许有点儿潮乎乎的。“好了。好了，没事了。”见鬼，他[b][i]真的[/b][/i]是在哭。他想掩饰，但他是在哭。弗兰克拧转身体，抓住毯子一角拉起来盖住他俩。此外，他完全不知所措。他不觉得眼下情况有什么严重性，但他是应该静静等这阵子过去，还是应该做点儿什么呢？马特仅仅只是一时情绪过载，因为疲累过头和刺激过度而哭得像个孩子？“是刚刚太过了么？”弗兰克低声问。

“对波起。” [color=Silver]（*口齿不清） [/color]

“为了啥？”弗兰克收紧扶住马特头的手。“你别跟我扯那个老头子的鬼话，一个人应该干嘛不应该干嘛之类的。”马特没有回答，但这本身就是个足够明显的答案。“你是降不住我的，没门儿，知道么？是我超出了你的掌控范围。”他拦住了一记冲他过来的肘击。

“我恨你。”马特说。但他在微笑，弗兰克能从他的声音里听出来。

“是啊，小红。是啊，我也恨你。”

他俩就那样睡着了，手臂和腿交缠在一起，毯子胡乱堆在身上，城市的灯光照在卧室墙上。

[hr]

弗兰克被什么给惊醒了。他躺在床上，一个人，但马特睡过的地方被褥依然是暖的。他听到……是橱柜门砰一声关上？然后好像是马特低声咒骂了一句。再然后是脚步声。一线灯光从门缝射入。然后玛西轻声惊呼。弗兰克转头看向窗外。还是清晨。他估计他是不会再睡着了，所以他舒展身体，留意听着厨房的动静。

“你动静好大，作为一个忍者来说。”玛西低声说。

“噢，是我吵醒你了。对不起。”玛西的声音，弗兰克听得听清楚，但马特早上口齿含糊的说话则较难分辨。

“我之前就起来了。”她低声说。“在找啥么？”

“没。”

又是一阵脚步声。瓷器的碰撞声。然后有人摁开了电水壶。“我们的茶放在杯子边上，水槽上头。”

“噢。”

“福吉有时候还是把茶和千层面混一起瞎放。”

“能吸湿防潮。”

“是是是，可别再教育我了。我已经听过一回了。”然后是轻轻的一声口哨。“哇哦，那个是——它[b][i]真的[/b][/i]是诶！天哪，你得往上头抹点儿乳霜。坐。”一把椅子轻轻吱呀了一声。“让我看看。”

“玛西！”

“别冲我凶巴巴的。我当然懂为啥每一个男男女女都想搞你，但真的，你身上的胡子过敏很严重。这里，还有这里。还有——好吧，弗兰克是个做事彻底的人，这我必须得承认。”水壶沸腾自动断电了。

“别戳了，玛西！”

“我是在欣赏弗兰克的活儿。他是真的挺狠。我猜他没办法抵抗那——说真的，你到底有几块腹肌？”诶，她现在是在小红身上动手动脚么？[b][i]手拿开[/b][/i]，弗兰克心想。

“正常的数量吧，我估计？”

“唔。伤疤也是正常的数量嘛？”沉默。然后弗兰克听到倒开水的声音。“英式早餐，怎么样？”

“当然。”

“蜂蜜？不要？好吧。”橱柜门打开又关上。勺子敲打着瓷器。“话说，你是怎么练成这样的？”

“我么？”一阵沉默，然后是一声[b][i]喂！[/b][/i]也许是她戳了他一下？弗兰克皱眉。“卷腹，俯卧撑，诸如此类的。”

“硬核的混合式健身能让你肌肉爆裂呢。我不是说[b][i]真的[/b][/i]裂开哦，马特。”一只杯子底擦过桌面。“福吉跟我说了他发现你倒在你公寓里血流如注的那一天。他到现在还会做噩梦。”

“对不起。”

“不是那——”她叹一口气，“我记得在法学院的时候，那会儿——也不知道为什么——我就一直在想，这个人身上[b][i]有点儿[/b][/i]什么。你那个时候努力让自己看起来温润无害，但是突然之间就在模拟辩论中把所有人都辩得片甲不留。我从没见你跟任何人动手，那个时候还没有。但你一直都很愤怒，马特。前一分钟还是个性格温和的盲人孤儿，后一分钟就……”

“我有吓到过你么？”

玛西没有立刻回答。“没有，其实没有。但我一直有留意到，你的——你的愤怒。你身上的暴力。你总是离发作一步之遥，马特。离失控一步之遥。我想，跟惩罚者搞到一起是合乎情理的，就你来说。”弗兰克坐起身。马特现在肯定知道他醒过来了，除非他没在留意。又或者，也许他不在乎弗兰克听到这些话。也许他想要弗兰克听到。“他有时候挺吓人的。”

“我并不害怕他。而且，他也不会伤害你，玛西。”

“我知道。我要说的不是这个。但是，马特，以你的生活……你[b][i]应该[/b][/i]害怕的。为他感到害怕，也为你自己。你觉得这样子能维持多久呢，夜魔侠跟惩罚者？”

一声轻嗤，然后是瓷器被轻轻放在桌子上。“那不是他唯一的身份。”

“没错。但你俩确实有不少共同点。”

“啥共同点？暴力？”

“外加创伤经历。”

“我没有……”

“打住吧，马特。跟你一样：我也是律师。我们见识过虐待，我们见识过谎言，所以我们能够分辨得出来。”

马特声音含糊，弗兰克听不到马特是怎么回答的。他估计马特在靠一杯茶掩饰自己。

“好吧。这样儿值么？你所做的事情，真的能抵销掉你过往的遭遇么？还是说，对你来说是反过来的？你没办法改变过去。”

“但我现在做的是正确的事情。我[b][i]现在[/b][/i]能够带来改变。”

“或许吧。可是你也想想看：你是笃信天主教的辩护律师，他是冷血无情的杀人者。”呵，的确是事实。“你俩都是义警，但秉承的理念完全背道而驰。这事儿是怎么行得通的？”

门打开了一点点。尼尔森走进来。“嘿。”他低声招呼。

“你派了你女朋友去拷问他？”弗兰克问。

“她说这事儿总得有人来做。”

“马特很固执。”

“他的确是。”

弗兰克站起身。“他知道我们听着呢。”

“大概吧。玛西说，她说的话你也该听一听。”

“拉倒吧，谁爱听谁听。”这事儿已经持续得够久的了。弗兰克抓起先前被他丢到椅子上的马特的衬衫，大步走进厨房。

“给。”他说。“你的衣服。”他把衬衫丢到马特腿上。

“喂，我大饱眼福正带劲儿呢！”

“弗兰克不喜欢你视奸他男朋友。”尼尔森说。“但不必不平衡，弗兰克，[b][i]你[/b][/i]的粗犷男子气概也是帅到有目共睹。”

“福吉！”马特迅速穿上上衣，抱他的茶抱得紧了些。弗兰克努力不要笑得过于得意。

“怎么了？都是真话呀。但或许你可以让他买点儿好一些的东西刮胡子，免得你整个人活像一大块下锅之前被细细揉捏过的肉？我说的‘整个人’是货真价实半分不假。唉，这档子事我其实真的不需要知道的。”

闭嘴吧，尼尔森。“没留胡子。”

“眼下啊，你满满一脸锋利的胡子茬。我晚点短信告诉你该买啥。信我，我时不时留胡子，但从来没有人有过意见。”呵呵，眼下啊，弗兰克就很有意见，不过他估摸着勒死尼尔森只会让小红伤心。

马特试着用茶杯遮住他的哈欠。但他这一手谁都没蒙过。

“你俩说完了？”他们精心布置的介入教育是怪有趣的，但弗兰克觉得是时候结束了。

“嗳，等一秒钟。”玛西说。她急急忙忙走出厨房。

“我简直不能相信你刻意安排了一场埋伏，福吉。”

“我们并没有。这是对你的报复。谁让你总是把你的性生活通报给我们听。”

“你们只不过是羡慕嫉妒恨，恨不得你们的性生活能一样棒。”弗兰克说。

“我们的当然棒，我们只不过低调些而已。”玛西回来了，手里拿着一管啥东西。“给。”她把它递给弗兰克。“涂上去，只要是皮肤泛红过敏的地方。”呵，马特眼下全身上下每一处都是泛红的，不过玛西应该不是这个意思。弗兰克怀疑马特并不是不喜欢这种感觉给他的提醒，但他晚些大概的确会抱怨相应的不适。

“好吧。”他会用这种乳霜的。“我们现在能回去休息了么？”或者，你知道吧，干点别的。

“噢，真的嘛？现在都用休息来指代做爱了哇？”被戳穿了。

“[b][i]弗兰克。[/b][/i]”马特说。该死，弗兰克还指望着再跟尼尔森斗嘴斗个几回合呢。小红把头仰靠到他身后的弗兰克肚子上，眨眨眼盯着天花板。“几点钟了？”

“快八点。”

“唔。”马特闭上眼。“松饼。”他说。“小福，以前那个松饼机还在不在？”

“当然还在，兄弟。来点儿？”马特摆出了他最有说服力的可怜兮兮盲眼孤儿脸。一记白眼之后，尼尔森蹲下身，在另一口橱柜里翻找。

“我们过会儿再回来。松饼好了叫我们。”弗兰克说。他将马特拽起来，忽略掉尼尔森低低的[b][i]不是吧，认真的？[/b][/i]，回了卧室。

门刚关上，马特两只手就落到了他身上。“我们应该去给他们搭把手。”

“把你身上的T恤脱下来。”

马特咬着嘴唇，让开一步，回答：“不。”

“不？”

“你必须得先抓到我。”

“我[b][i]必须[/b][/i]？”

“嗯哼。”

“你个小混蛋。”弗兰克采用了抱摔战术，但马特闪身躲开了，于是弗兰克像个白痴一样脸朝下地栽到了床上。

“矮油喂。”

“我会抓到你的，小红。”

“你可以往这个方向努努力。”

他不会去什么[b][i]努努力[/b][/i]，他会[b][i]抓到他[/b][/i]的。弗兰克在床上坐起身。马特纵身跳上去，又把他压得平平的。但弗兰克预料到了。他抓住T恤下缘，将它从小红身上薅了下来。小红确实是红红的。弗兰克盯着他，看他拧身挣扎。他不知道弗兰克为啥还一动不动，而这让他紧张不耐。果然：他好奇地歪歪头，有点迷惘地皱起眉。而且他准备开口说话——弗兰克能通过他的嘴唇看出来。

就在这个时候，弗兰克让他俩掉了个个儿；他坐到了马特腿上。“看？抓到你了。”

“有些时候得让你赢一把。”

“有些时候，呵？”他永远都没办法知道哪些时候他是真赢了哪些时候是马特诈输让他赢。弗兰克真真切切知道的是，小红有多想要这样，以及他笑得多么开怀，当弗兰克擒抱住他不松手。弗兰克放手过一次。他是个男人，他敢于承认那不是个很好的主意。“别动了，小红。”

“你坐我身上呢。我哪里也去不了。”[b][i]不如说，你哪里都不想去，[/b][/i]弗兰克心想。马特这辈子从来只做他想做的事，不管最后结果有多蠢。

“你最好是别。”弗兰克说。他直接挤了些玛西给的乳霜到马特皮肤上，就在他脖子上挂着的小金十字架下头。

他跳了起来，差点把弗兰克掀下去。“冷！”

那可真糟糕。弗兰克将乳霜抹到马特红肿的皮肤上轻轻揉开。马特则一直噘着嘴，直到凉丝丝的乳霜在弗兰克手底下暖和起来。在那之后，他整个人松弛下来，快活得像只晒太阳的猫。

涂抹完毕之后，弗兰克拧上管子的盖子，把马特留在卧室里冥想（或者说他自称是在冥想；在弗兰克看来么，他似乎是在打盹）。把乳霜放回浴室的路上，他看到尼尔森和玛西偎依在沙发上，于是他改将乳霜留在水槽边的料理台面上。他看着镜子里自己的脸，一只手抹过下巴。这个动作会产生一点点唰唰的声音，但并不会让他疼。但话说回来，他的皮肤没马特的那么敏感。等胡子茬长了应该就好了，不是么？到那时候，他的脸也不会那么有辨识度了。他可以再次将弗兰克·卡索藏在皮特·卡斯提格里奥内下头。这样，就算是人们盯着他盯得仔细些也不会猛然大惊失色。

但“皮特”永远是个谎言，遮盖他真实身份的稀薄谎言。[b][i]那不是他唯一的身份。[/b][/i]马特刚刚说。他不仅仅是惩罚者。不仅仅是冷血无情的杀戮者，以暴易暴的义警。玛西说他是，而马特不赞同。但她是对的：马特应该害怕的；他不怕，这深深地吓到了弗兰克。如果他没有死于夜魔侠的活动，也会死于他自身的矛盾挣扎，而弗兰克将在旁边眼睁睁看着一切发生。

有些时候，他希望自己能重拾他孩提时代的信仰，能够祈祷并相信上帝在守护在倾听，能够相信祂满怀爱意和慈祥。但弗兰克已经越过那个阶段了。上帝不在乎，你也最好指望着祂不会对你特别留意。马特依然想要保持希望，虽说他遭遇了那么多不幸；而这个——这个是弗兰克办不到的。马特是个该死的殉道者。在故事里，所有的故事里，殉道者从来没有过好结局。从来都没有。

弗兰克闭上眼。他无需看就知道自己眼神冰冷，冰冷的眼神后则是愤怒的火焰，暂时遏制住但随时会熊熊腾起。他知道这些怒火的存在，他知道他整个人死去了几成。但不知为何，还有一些人给他身上剩下的部分带来了活人气。他应该予以回报。人间一趟，别留欠债。

厨房里传来了声音；肯定是尼尔森开始做松饼了。早餐时间到，那么。弗兰克离开浴室，摇着头甩开那些无用的想法。最好还是把注意力放在当前和当下。而其他的，反正是无能为力。

[hr]

当天早上，他们回到动物收容中心的时候，露西开心得很。等他们下午带它去公园的时候，它直接开心到飞起。它叼着棍子或者别的什么四处飞跑，追赶每一只松鼠，嗅过每一片草叶。马特整个人都很柔软，懒懒地挂在他胳膊上，但他安静得出奇。他没说什么兰德曼和扎克律师事务所元气大伤再也翻不了身，也没说他的邻居或者凯伦新近的办公室恶作剧。

“嘿。”弗兰克说，

“啊？”

“你没事？”

马特没有立刻回答。“嗯，我只是……”有人从他俩身边跑过去。他等到那个人离得够远了，才继续说，“玛西今儿早上的话，你听到了，对么？”

“是。”

“我当时——现在——不想信她的话。”

“但她的话是对的。”

“我信任你。我不觉得你是坏人。”

“我也不是好人，小红。她不希望由你为我的行为付代价。”

马特没有回答。他空着的手抬起来，抚摸他脖子上的十字架。他的表情看起来有点苦恼。小侍童在和很多很多相互冲突的事情作斗争，这些事正在撕裂他。而弗兰克也没有任何答案可以给他。没有人有。

“走吧，小红。我们得去趟药店。”

“你不舒服？”

“不是。尼尔森发了一大堆花哨玩意儿给我，让我去买，为了让你能够继续漂漂亮亮的。”

“所以你觉得我漂亮哇？”

“闭嘴，小红。”

这让他又一次微笑起来。至少在当下。

[hr]

[align=center]第七部分完[/align]


End file.
